Rise Burning warrior, Chemical Double X: Burn
by Seiryugan
Summary: When the Powepuff girls couldn't handle a newly formed Mojo Jo jo, a new hero rises from the flames to help them. But a greater evil lurks behind the chaos
1. Default Chapter

Months after the powerpuffgirls are born. Professor utonium travel to japan in order to do research on the mysterious Chemical X. After months of hardwork with his fellow colleage Professor Tetsuya, they invented the ultimate chemical X. Chemical x2...also known as Chemical Double X. Chemical DX is highly unstable unlike it's predecessor. So professor tetsuya kept this chemical in a very small amount.  
  
Trying many different compounds. The only compound that didn't get destroyed was a dead human cell. The government won't let the two professors use government property bodies, so professor tetsuya use his own deceased son's body cell to experiment with chemical DX.  
  
After many grueling experiments and accidents, they are able to keep the experiment under control. A specimen stands about 3 feet tall, eyes as big as saucers, hair as black as coal, Burn was born.  
  
Professor utonium decides if anything were to happen to his girls, Burn can lend a helping hand. However Burn was still shrouded in mystery to what he's capable of accomplishing. They found out that burn is collecting data from all over the lab. At its early stage inside of a liquid tube, Burn slowly gains knowledge of the world that surrounds him. In formations of different cultures, cities, countries, continents, science, mathematics are absorbed into his brain cells. But for some reason Burn is not moving. What was the missing ingredient of this powerful project?  
  
Months has passed, Utonium gave up on the project, and leaves the rest to professor Tetsuya. Just like the miracle that are the power puff girls...Professor Tetsuya accidentally scans a comic book into Burn, but not just any comic book, it's a comic featuring the Superheroes of the eastern land. With a flash of light, the boy moves its hand. Eyes are open. Burn is awake.  
  
1st chapter: Flames of justice: Braveun  
  
The city of Townsville, protected by the beloved power puff girls. No villain came close to defeating the super heroines. After many battles the girls became more experienced than ever before. However....  
  
Blossom: Buttercup! Stop picking on Bubbles!  
  
BC: what? I'm not doing anything.  
  
Blossom: you're poking her with a crayon!  
  
Bubbles: ow ow ow ow ow...stop it!  
  
The three girls arguing among each other, (doorbell rings).  
  
Professor U: hello girls  
  
All three: Professor!  
  
Three girls flies towards their creator like lightning, knocking the professor back, but he has gotten used to their bump and thump, so he braced his body with his left leg. Rubbing the girls on their hair, he playfully tickled them. Laughing with happiness that can be heard throughout the neighborhood.  
  
Meanwhile, evil is brewing at the observatory of Mojo JoJo.  
  
Mojo: fellow villains, we are gathered here today for a special meeting, that is why I told you to come in order to have this very important meeting. We will begin immediately once all members are here, I hope everybody is here soon, or I cannot begin my speech at this time.  
  
From left to right.... The devilish Him...the powerful financial child, Princess...The overgrown flea...fuzzy Lumpkins.... 5 teens of destruction the gang green gang and right in the middle...Mojo jo jo. All villains sat at a dinner table facing directly at Mojo.  
  
Princess: this better be good Mojo, I have a manicure in about an hour.  
  
Him: ahhh princess, don't worry. (In a soft tone) Mojo will be quick or he'll suffer! (Evil tone)  
  
GGG: (ace) hurry up monkey man we gotta do some stuff later on. (All) yah yeah  
  
Lumpkins: I gottah protect my propertah!  
  
Mojo: SILENCE!  
  
The room was filled with silence as soon as the green monkey's words echoes through the observatory.  
  
Mojo: fellow villains, we are here today to see my most brilliant plan yet.  
  
All villains: Oh no! Not again!  
  
Mojo: ah...but this time I have a sure kill plan that will work perfectly into place, that is it will surely work for the kill. bwa hahahaha, Behold!  
  
Mojo reveals a diagram of a gigantic robot monkey with its weapons. Right next to it, it's a prototype of a soldier monkey.  
  
Mojo: THIS is what makes a villain great, a giant robot.... An army of soldier monkeys that are also made out of robots...  
  
Princess: and this got to do with us how?  
  
Mojo: oh I will assign each of you my new commanders  
  
All villains: NO WAY!  
  
Mojo: why not!?  
  
Him: last time you're the leader we almost got killed  
  
Princess: yeah and you totally ignore us while you went on with your stupid plans!  
  
Lumpkins: uhh yeah....whatever it is  
  
GGG: huh?  
  
Mojo: don't you see you incompetent fools! This plan is so perfect that no villain can ever loose, for you see these plans I made are based on many Japanese villains.  
  
Him: YOU MEAN!?  
  
Mojo: yes.... Sentais, metal heroes, and enime!  
  
Princess: that's anime you dope!  
  
Mojo: whatever!! We can finally destroy the power puff girls with this strength in numbers for sure.  
  
Mojo reveals a huge panel filled with his soldiers. Everyone in that room was awed.  
  
Princess: monkey, this might actually work. How much?  
  
Mojo: no no, not how much, but how are we going to use this ingenious plan to work is what matter the most in order for me to use this plan to beat the power puff girls...bwa hahahahaha  
  
A sudden thunderclap came through the roof of the observatory. A dark figure rises from the smokes and debris. Looking directly at Mojo.  
  
Mojo: who are you!? (While grabbing a laser gun right next to him)  
  
The mysterious figure fires a bolt of lightning towards the gun, breaking its internal contraption to bits.  
  
Him: I don't know who you are, but an enemy of Mojo is an enemy of mine!  
  
Him fires an evil beam from his claws. The figure swipes it away easily with his right hand. Humph! Says the figure.  
  
???: Don't waste your powers on me, you're better off using those on the girls.  
  
Mojo: who are you?  
  
The figure slowly comes to the light. Each step he took seems like a threat, everybody that's inside the observatory looked at this mysterious man with great caution.  
  
???: My name is Kurofantom (revealing his whole body to the light).  
  
GGG: kuro fart em? what?  
  
Princess: kero kero fantom  
  
Mojo: Kreme fat em?  
  
Kuro fires a chain that grabs each of the villains except for fuzzy and HIm.  
  
Kuro: make fun of my name again and these chains will rip your head off into ribbons.  
  
Him stares at this Kurofantom and recognizes its aura.  
  
Him: ah...you must be the legendary demon that reigned chaos for hundreds of years. My compliments to you oh great one.  
  
Kuro: it's nice to see a fellow dark side. (Turns to the soldiers) You see Mojo, these soldiers alone will not destroy those girls.  
  
Mojo: what!? You dare challenged my plans?!  
  
Kuro: what was that green monkey? (Tightens the chain around mojo's neck).  
  
I see that these girls will be a threat towards world domination of yours, the reason I will help you it's because it was them who tried to destroy me hundreds of years ago.  
  
Him: that's impossible, they were just created only about a year ago.  
  
Kuro: that is true, however, their spirits are the same of that from 100 years ago. A legendary battle ensues, The demons of the underworld were winning, and those girls have no match against the power of evil. Holding one of the girls on my hand, I can feel it's pain, it's torment, and I was enjoying the decay of the world that will soon be mine. But a warrior ran through the flames and strike me right into the heart with it's powerful hands, and plunge both him and I into an abyss. The three girls then sealed my dungeon along with the warrior. But before the seal was broken, the warrior's body was destroyed, and his spirit escaped the dungeon.  
  
Mojo: warrior? So you're saying there's a 4th power puff out there somewhere!  
  
Kuro: That warrior's spirit is long gone, so that is why, this is the chance I have in order to conquer the world once again.  
  
Mojo: so how exactly did you get out of the abyss?  
  
Kuro: I can only be revived if the 3 fallen spirits are once again roams the earth.  
  
Mojo: you mean to tell me that those power puff girls are originally ancient spirits. And they somehow reborn by accident?....Ok.... mojo needs some aspirin. Who would've thought that chemical X could reborn a spirit?  
  
Kuro: Chemical X!...that chemical is able to change an object into a living being, much like the powerpuff girls you see today, and somehow that accident was perfectly done with the right materials and amount. Ancient sorcery modified by modern science.  
  
Kuro: without further interruptions, I shall grant you all great powers, Powers! Not even the newly formed power puf fgirls can withstand it's evil. AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
A black hole comes over the observatory and lifts them high into the atmosphere, turning it's design into a living breathing creature, a gigantic fortress of monstrosity now looms above the world.  
  
:::Power puff hotline rings:::  
  
Blossom dashes to the phone and picks it up.  
  
Blossom: hello?  
  
Mayo: Blossom, there's a huge parade or robots outside, oooh and they're doing construction and demolition outside.  
  
::::townsville hall starts to shake and crumble:::::  
  
Bellum: Give me that!, Power puff girls we need you to save the city!, there's an army of robots and they're....AHHH!!!!  
  
Blossom: hello!? Girls! let's go!  
  
All three girls fly towards townsville with their respective rainbow streaks, blazing through the sky and through the clouds. The girls finally reach their destination and in shock.  
  
Blossom: Let's GO!  
  
All three separates, fighting the large army of robots.  
  
Buttercup: don't you guys ever give up?!  
  
Using her left leg she thrusts about 30 robots in a straight line. Bashing through the bodies, sparks, screws and bolts flies out.  
  
Bubbles: YAHH!!!!!  
  
Bubbles' scream torn the robots' armors apart. One by one the pieces fly off and damage other robots in succession.  
  
Blossom stood still surrounded all around. She closes her eyes peacefully.  
  
Blossom: hah!  
  
Her eyes glows red. Lasers shoot out in a straight line cutting through the army. Blossom twists her body, and spins while she's still shooting her eye lasers. Destroying the army with ease.  
  
Blossom: looks like that's the last of them.  
  
???: ahahahhahahaha, hahhahhahaha  
  
An evil laughter is heard from the distance. All three girls look up into the direction of the laughter.  
  
Blossom: Oh great, Jojo's at it again.  
  
Buttercup: ugh, that monkey is so stubborn.  
  
Bubbles: Give it up Mojo!  
  
Mojo: (while having his back turned) give up....hahahahaha, ahahhhahahaah!....it is you three girls who should give up!  
  
Revealing his new body. Mojo turn 180 degrees, showing the girls that it's no longer the old mojo they fought years ago.  
  
All three: :::gasp:::  
  
Mojo: you see girls, I was pretty impressed by the fact that you're getting better at your combat skills. But is it enough? (Pieces of the robot army began to move)  
  
Mojo: I was planning on destroying you three girls with my colleagues, but instead, someone gave me a more powerful weapon, no...An ability to crush the power puff girls once and for all.  
  
Mojo has many cybernetic parts all over his body, left eye replaced by a targetting sensor, Right arm replaced by a gigantic razor sharp claw made out of metal. Brain fully exposed, no longer protected by the glass tube. Lungs and heart are covered by a thick piece of metal right on his chest.  
  
Mojo: these armies shall be your grave!  
  
Pieces from the robot army jumps up from the ground, creating one huge wave towards all three girls. Wires and cables grab the girls by the limbs and throat.  
  
After many struggles, the remaining robots rebuild themselves, and charged at the girls. Using their claws and lasers, the girls are in terrible pain.  
  
All three: AHHH!!!  
  
All three girls released from the cables. Blossom's bow was scorched, bubbles' pigtails loosen, and buttercup's dress is slightly torn from all the beating.  
  
Buttercup: you'll pay for that!  
  
Charging like a mad bull, Buttercup stretched her right arm forward. Unfortunately the wires grabbed her arm again. Pulled to the ground. The robot army began to beat her down.  
  
Other two: Buttercup!  
  
While staring at their sister getting pummeled. More wires from behind wraps around their neck. Electrical current flows down the wire. The two girls watch in horror as their eye widens.  
  
Bubbles and blossom: Ahhhhhh!!!!  
  
Mojo: what's the matter girls, a little bit tied up? How's this for a trump card.  
  
Mojo summons a group of robots down near the girls. Revealing the professor unharm.  
  
Prof U: Girls!, are you all right?!  
  
Bubbles: we're fine profes....AHH!!  
  
Before she can finish her sentence, more shock goes through her from the wires.  
  
Prof U: bubbles!  
  
Blossom ricochets through the rubbles after being thrown by the cables. A cable goes straight for her face. Knocking her to a brick wall. A massive group of cables forms a fist and thrust her through the wall.  
  
Prof U: Blossom!  
  
Buttercup was bruised and burned from her beating. She was in so much pain; she's trying to hold her tears back. A cable swings up and comes down on her body. Splashing the thick metal layer tearing her dress.  
  
Buttercup: Ahhh!!! (Finally tears comes out from her eyes)  
  
Prof U: buttercup!!!  
  
Prof u: please, please let them go!  
  
Mojo: give me chemical X!  
  
Blossom: professor! Don't do it professor! He's going to be much stronger if you give him that!  
  
A cable grapples both of blossom's arms, stretching it away from her body. A loud scream can be heard, followed by a snap. Tears flow down her eyes and she weeps.  
  
Professor: girls..(Tears)  
  
Bubbles getting to her feet, was soon knocked back down. A cable wrap around her beaten body, swishes back, and smash her through a wall. Bubbles screams in pain with tears flowing.  
  
A huge cable comes out from the ground, squeezing buttercup right on her wound. She soon starts to cry almost like bubbles.  
  
Professor: ok! All right, all right! I'll give it to you, but please spare the girls!  
  
Mojo: give it to me!  
  
Professor gives mojo the chemical x. Mojo smiles evily at the chemical X. Mojo looks at all three girls. (Grins).  
  
Mojo: FINISH THEM!!!!  
  
Professor: NO!!...  
  
:::::a white streak zoom into the battle::::  
  
Cutting and breaking the cables, the girls are released. Professor U. quickly grabs all of them.  
  
Prof U: what was that?  
  
The white streak similar to the power puff rainbow descends on a building that was still intact from the battle. A white scarf flows freely around its neck. A body resembles the girls, but the costume is more vibrant and bright. Arm is covered with black armor, fists protected by red gloves. A belt with the Japanese kanji of fire shines red. Eyes made out of glass shines yellow like an ember; Face covered by a solid red mask. And an orange metal that resembles fangs covers the mouth. White hair flows in the wind and a couple of bangs that looks like fire.  
  
???: The heaven's flames shall punish those who threaten the weak. Mojo jo jo! You are my enemy! Flames of Justice!  
  
:::Poses for about 4 seconds::::  
  
???: BRAVEUN!!!  
  
(Braveun theme plays)  
  
:::The girls began to open their eyes, as they look at who saved them:::  
  
Professor: girls! You're all ok, come on let's get out of here.  
  
Mojo: I don't care if you're the flames of a barbeque! GET HIM!!!  
  
: Mojo pointed his finger at Braveun, signaling his robot army:::  
  
Braveun descends from the building, white flash follows. A matrix style combat ensues; Brave cuts through the cables with ease. Surprisingly, he's not punching or kicking. Cables and wires freeze in place. Braveun stands right behind them, facing major with his bright yellow eyes.  
  
Seconds later the cables and robots that was in his path explodes into bits. Remaining robots runs towards Braveun. Braveun punch the robots with blazing speed. Braveun arches back, crosses his arms like an X in front of his face.  
  
Brave: FiYAA!!! BLAZEEE!!! (an orange light covers his eyes, and two identical laser storms through all the robots, even those who didn't get touch by the beam of fire are melted within 10 feet.  
  
Mojo: Argh!, I have to do this myself. (Drinks the chemical X).  
  
Mojo with superpowers speeds towards Braveun. Braveun stood in place. The girls' eyes widen. They screamed.  
  
All three: LOOK OUT!  
  
Braveun still stood in place, while Mojo's fist comes closer to his face. Braveun grabs his fist, burning Mojo's knuckles and fingers.  
  
Blossom: no way...how could he withstand a chemical X dosed punch.  
  
Buttercup: that was awesome! Go Braveun Go!  
  
Bubbles: Yeah!, teach that monkey a lesson!  
  
Mojo: argh!!! How can this be happening!? (Mojo shoots his eye laser)  
  
Braveun walks slowly towards his enemy. He slowly raised his right hand while the eye laser bounces off his chest.  
  
Mojo: NO! It's not possible, what are you?! (Still firing his lasers)  
  
Brave: This hand of mine is Burning Red.... The heavens granted me power in order to defeat those who follow the path of the devil.  
  
Brave squeezes his glowing hand, the hand emitted a bright glow, Braveun's eyes glow bright orange, just like the color of his hands.  
  
Succession technique!...BRAVE KNUCKLE!!  
  
Braveun's white aura appears and he rushes in with his fist. The fist connects with Mojo's chest, breaking its metal components. Braveun now stands right behind Mojo with his white scarf flowing behind him. The girls couldn't help but being worried.  
  
Buttercup: is he?  
  
Blossom: why is he just standing there?....HEY! Are you OK?!  
  
Bubbles: oh no....HE LOST! We're doomed!!!  
  
Buttercup: Bubbles shut......  
  
Buttercup looked at his right hand. A black chemical is being burned; the Chemical X inside of Mojo was destroyed. Braveun unclenched his fist. Smoke from the chemical X flows out from his hand.  
  
Mojo: ugh!!.... It can't be..!! (While holding his chest)  
  
Mojo teleports out of the battle by pressing a button on his right cybernetic arm.  
  
Braveun turns towards the girls and their father. He slowly stares at the three girls. He slowly walked towards them.  
  
Bubbles: no no! don't kill us! we're the good guys!  
  
Braveun: you girls alright?  
  
All three: uh, yeah, we're fine. oww! (holding their wounds)  
  
Braveun: professor, give them a drop of chemical X and they'll be fine.  
  
Professor: oh, ok! But...can you..  
  
Before the professor finished, Braveun's lighting fast speed sends them right in front of the professor's house.  
  
Professor: oh thank you, whoever you are.  
  
Brave: oh, you know who I am professor.  
  
Professor: What?...But we just...  
  
Brave turns his face to the three girls  
  
Brave: Well see you girls later.  
  
:::Braveun speeds through the skies, splitting the clouds, almost marking his presence in the skies.:::  
  
All three: Hey wait!!....he's gone.  
  
Bubbles: we didn't have a chance to thanked him  
  
Blossom: who is he?  
  
Buttercup: I don't know about you guys, but looks like we got ourselves a new team mate.  
  
Professor look down at the girls, Blossom's hair was full with dirt, Bubbles' pigtails are now loose, Buttercup has a black eye. Worried about their safety, he opens the door to his house.  
  
Professor: ok, let's get you girls healed. He does seem familiar (thinking to himself)  
  
Meanwhile at the top of the building. Braveun slowly rises, he looks at the sunset.  
  
Braveun: don't worry girls, you weren't able to beat your enemies this time. But I promise I'll teach you how to use those hidden powers of yours.  
  
:::Braveun dashes into the sky with white streaks:::  
  
  
  
The warrior of fire has awakened, and for the very first time, the day is saved by Braveun!  
  
(Braveun vocal theme) 


	2. Who is Braveun?

2nd chapter: Brave change! Power puff unites!  
  
Blossom: Braveun....  
  
(Flashback) Braveun: flames of justice!...Braveun!  
  
Blossom: who is that guy?...maybe the professor knows.  
  
Blossom zooms into the professor's lab. She saw the professor talking on the phone. She quietly waited for her creator to finish.  
  
Professor U: I understand. I'll keep it a secret. (close the phone line)  
  
Blossom: what secret?  
  
Professor: OH!...blossom, I didn't hear you came in. (nervous tone)  
  
Blossom: professor, do you know who Braveun is?  
  
Professor: um...well  
  
a green and blue light goes into the lab and stopped right behind blossom.  
  
Bubbles: professor, my arm still hurts  
  
Buttercup: oh quit your whining, Professor, my back hurts too.  
  
Bubbles: Hey!  
  
Professor: don't worry girls, it may hurt for now, but it'll heal soon.  
  
Blossom: we never got beaten that badly before. Mojo must've gotten help from someone else to be that powerful.  
  
Bubbles: yeah, and we can't even break away from those things.  
  
Buttercup: stupid mojo!...this is the first time I get cuts and bruises.  
  
Professor: girls, I have received information from professor tetsuya, he's my colleague oversea in Japan. He gave me a lot of data during that last fight you girls have.  
  
Blossom: that's very nice professor, but my first question wasn't answered.  
  
Professor: oh, well.... I'll let you girls find out by yourself ok?  
  
Blossom: but...  
  
Professor: no buts. I will tell you tonight.  
  
All three: oh...all right.  
  
The girls fly to pokey oaks. Soaring through the sky slowly, since they're still hurt.  
  
Bubbles: ah...Braveun, he's the coolest looking power puff I've ever seen. (Bubbles thinking what Braveun look like)  
  
Buttercup: puh...he's no power puff, he was awesome!, he did a bunch of moves on those robots. Booom! Wham! ...and my favorite....Burning knuckle!!!  
  
Blossom: whoever he is, I'm glad he's on our side.  
  
The girls arrive at pokey oaks.  
  
Keane: oh!, are you girls alright, you shouldn't go to school if you're hurt.  
  
All three: we're fine ms keane  
  
Keane: all right, but I can't let you fight crime today.  
  
Blossom: but ms keane, we have to fulfill our duty!  
  
Bubbles: because if we don't, we can't call ourselves the power puff girls.  
  
Buttercup: not to mention, the city could get destroyed if we don't do anything.  
  
::: hotline rings::::  
  
All three: the hotline!  
  
Keane: oh no you don't!....you girls stay here and study.  
  
Buttercup: sorry ms keane. we have no choice!  
  
Keane: wait!, use the...  
  
all three girls fly through the ceiling.  
  
Keane: ....note to self...teach the power puff girls how to use door.  
  
At the city of Townsville, the newly formed GGG are breaking through the streets with their new powers. No longer have the characteristic attributes of a human being their bodies are now fully mutated. Ace's body is now surrounded with metal parts and his eye is formed into one black visor. Snake's body now resembles that of a snake, but still has his arms, and just like ace, he's surrounded with metal plates, his jaw is also dripping with acid from the fangs. Big Billy is one huge ball with arms and legs sticking out, and just like a turtle, his arms, legs and head can go inside and bulldoze anything in his way. Little Arturo and blubber works together. Grubber is now a cyborg, without any eyes. Arturo has to control his companion with his voice.  
  
Three girls: Stop right there!  
  
The girls arrive on scene. All five GGG members turn around and looked at their former opponents. All five started to laugh.  
  
Buttercup: oh man, you guys also change as well!?  
  
Ace: ah, buttercup, how do you like me now?  
  
Buttercup: shut up!, you're going to get a knuckle sandwich for that!  
  
Blossom: buttercup wait!  
  
::Buttercup charges toward Ace:::  
  
Ace: ooh, she still loves me, here's a present for ya?  
  
:::Ace fires a beam from his eye:::  
  
Buttercup: hah...miss.  
  
::: Buttercup easily dodges the beam, however the beam turns around and burns her body:::  
  
Buttercup: ahh!...how did you?  
  
Ace: well boys....it's party time!  
  
Meanwhile, at professor Tetsuya's lab  
  
Burn: the girls are in danger.  
  
Tetsuya: ah...Burn, don't forget, go to the Utonium residents first and drop these things for Professor U.  
  
Burn: no problem, I'll make sure the package will be delivered safely.  
  
::: Burn poses, and clenches his fist right in front of him::  
  
Brave change!!!!  
  
Burn transforms to the hero of flames....Braveun!  
  
Braveun: brave! DASH!  
  
:::Brave jolts into the sky:::  
  
Tetsuya: man that kid watched too much television.  
  
Back to the battle. The girls are actually putting up a good fight with the GGG.  
  
Blossom: hey, they're not too bad, at least they don't combine into one.  
  
GGG: good idea....Green! STORM!  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup: (glares at blossom)  
  
Blossom: what?!  
  
GGG: Green fusion!!!  
  
:::The gang green gang fused into one, Ace became the head, snake is the left arm. Big Billy became the legs and main body. Little Arturo and Grubber became the right arm.  
  
Blossom: fire!!!  
  
all three girls fire their eye lasers at the GGG.  
  
GGG: bwa hahhhahaa, eat this (snake fires his acid at the girls)  
  
::::white light dashes into the battle::::  
  
Braveun: Flame corridor! ::: a pillar of flames disintegrated the acid:::  
  
Bubbles:...hey you're....  
  
Braveun: hello girls, everything ok?  
  
Blossom: we're fine, but somehow the GGG change just like Mojo.  
  
Braveun: i know, I'll explain the rest once we finish them off.  
  
buttercup: we can't finish them off...Brave, you have to do it for us.  
  
Brave: nope....you girls can still finish the GGG off. all you need is a little help. Instead of firing your eye laser at GGG, try to fuse all three beam into one. And I'll help you out, so don't worry.  
  
GGG: stop ignoring us. ::::Ace fires his eye laser again::::  
  
Brave: alright girls, fire now!  
  
Blossom: umm...um...Rainbow beaM!!!!!  
  
Brave: hey, that was not bad.  
  
Buttercup and bubbles: rainbow beam!!!  
  
all three lasers fuses into one and strikes GGG right on the chest. The metal plate started to crack and crumble.  
  
Brave: alright....FIYAA! Blaze!!!!!!  
  
:::brave's eye beam fuses with the girl's beam as well:::  
  
The combined laser eyes burns a hole right into GGG, which followed by an explosion. Pieces of metal flies off into different direction. Each one of GGGs' heads are now on the ground without it's body. Braveun walks toward Ace's head.  
  
Ace: no no! please, we won't do any more crime!  
  
Braveun: go back to where you came from.  
  
:::::all of GGG's heads started to hop away::::  
  
Ace: we'll be back you scum!...and next time I'll be the one lighting you on fire!  
  
All five heads disappears into the outskirts of the city.  
  
Braveun turns his face to the girls. He looks at Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup from left to right. He gave a bit of a sigh.  
  
Braveun: you girls want to know who I am right?  
  
Blossom: yes yes! We've been dying to know who you really are. I mean, why did you save us? There has to be a big reason why. And we deserve a clear explanation Mr. Braveun.  
  
Braveun: ah, you must be Blossom, straight forward, red bow, pink dress, long red hair. Oh yeah, you're definitely Blossom. Very nice too meet you.  
  
Blossom: wait, how did you.....  
  
Bubbles: ooh ooh, guess who I am :::Bubbles jumps up and down:::  
  
Braveun: pig tails, blue dress, blond hair, and very ...um, active. You must be Bubbles. Nice to meet you Bubbles.  
  
Buttercup: hey what's up?  
  
Braveun: and the toughest fighter out of all three girls. The green comet herself, Buttercup. Nice to meet you.  
  
Buttercup: hello.  
  
Blossom: ok ok, stop with the name game. How did you know our names?  
  
Braveun: tell you what, I'll make you girls figure that out, and besides it'll be more fun that way.  
  
::::Braveun flies off to the sky:::  
  
Blossom: oh no you don't!, come back!  
  
::: Blossom follows Braveun:::  
  
Bubbles: blossom wait!  
  
:::Bubbles follows her sister::::  
  
Buttercup: (looks around) ....I'm not cleaning this mess.  
  
:::Buttercup flies after Braveun as well:::  
  
Braveun: persistent aren't you?  
  
Blossom: I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Braveun: it is, I'll tell you all about me later, but if you can actually catch me, then I'll tell you right here right now.  
  
Blossom: no problem!  
  
::::blossom zooms in towards Braveun:::  
  
Braveun: in order to succeed, sometimes you need your teammates to help.  
  
::::Blossom went right for Braveun's arms:::  
  
Blossom: got...What?! but but....  
  
Braveun shakes his head, standing behind Blossom.  
  
Braveun: whoa, almost got me there.  
  
::::Bubbles and Buttercup dashes into the chase, they both try to grab Braveun from different sides:::  
  
Braveun: hmm, nope, not even close.  
  
:::Bubbles and Buttercup crashes into each other:::  
  
Braveun: I love to stay but....(All three girls headed towards him)...I gotta go to school, later!  
  
::::Braveun dashes of into a white light, the aftershock of his speed creates a sonic boom:::  
  
Blossom: darn!...I guess we'll get him next time girls, but we have to go back to pokey oaks before Ms Keane yells at us again.  
  
The three girls headed toward pokey oaks. they landed by the door. A figure walks towards them. Black pants, A white traditional Chinese outfit with the word fire on the right sleeve. Black hair, just like Buttercup's, but with longer bangs, and black eyes. The figure give a smile to the three girls.  
  
Ms Keane: I'm glad you girls are okay, thank goodness that hero came to save the day again, oh! ...I almost forgot, come in Burn.  
  
All three: Burn?  
  
The three girls turned around and saw a boy. Black pants, a white traditional Chinese outfit with the word fire on the right sleeve. Black hair, just like Buttercup's, but with longer bangs, and black eyes.  
  
Burn: hello, nice to meet you girls....again. (he gave the girls a grin)  
  
Burn walks through the door, and give the girls a salute.  
  
Blossom: No way...it can't be him. But he looks just like us.  
  
Ms. Keane: class, today we have a new transfer student from Japan. His name is Baan Tetsuya, but you can call him Burn.  
  
Class: hello burn!  
  
Burn: Konnichiwa. I am Burn, nice to meet all of you.  
  
Buttercup: ....nice..to.....hey  
  
Bubbles: ::gasp::: it's it's....  
  
Blossom: Bubbles, don't jump into conclusions yet, he maybe someone else.  
  
Buttercup: I don't know, he's looking straight at us.  
  
:::Burn, throws a piece of paper towards Blossom, while Ms Keane has her back turn::::  
  
Burn: catch ( he whispers quietly)  
  
Blossom: ....(reading the paper)....meet me during lunch at the swing.  
  
Bubbles: ah, he must be a fan.  
  
Buttercup: nah, he's probably just another boy, falling in love with the power puff girls. Man I hate it when they do that.  
  
::::lunch time:::  
  
Burn: hello girls, go on make yourself comfortable first.  
  
Blossom sits on the swing, Bubbles sat on the see saw with Buttercup. They all stare at Burn, monitoring him up and down.  
  
Burn: before I continue, you figure out who I am already right?  
  
Blossom: not really, it's kinda weird that you ask us to meet at the swing. Are you a fan?  
  
Burn: (sweat drops) eh....actually i'm...you know.  
  
Buttercup: (gasp), you must be one of the lost Rowdy ruff boys!  
  
Burn: no no, that's not it.  
  
Bubbles: eh he he he, are you in love with us Burn?  
  
Burn: (turns a bit red) um...no that's not it either. I'm....(he does the poses of Braveun)  
  
Buttercup: AHH!! you're....!  
  
Burn: hey! now you're getting it!  
  
Blossom: why did you disguise yourself.  
  
Burn: super hero technique.  
  
Blossom: what?  
  
Burn: you know, secret identity is one of the most popular trend with super heroes, you got to have a secret identity in order to keep your safety from the villains, or they'll jump right at you at any given time.  
  
Bubbles: he has a point there, why can't we have secret identities.  
  
Buttercup: because we don't need one!  
  
Burn: anyways, I am you know who. And the reason I came to help you girls, it's because you're no longer capable of fighting the new villains.  
  
Buttercup: HAH!, we can still take them on.  
  
Burn: not from the looks of those bruises, you girls just can't fight them like you use to. You have to increase your powers.  
  
Blossom: and how do we do that?  
  
Burn: I will answer that when we get home.  
  
Blossom: we?  
  
Burn: yes, I'm your new room mate.  
  
all three: AHH!!!  
  
:::at the utonium household:::  
  
Buttercup: no no no no!, we cannot have a boy living at our house!, it's just not right!  
  
Utonium: Buttercup be nice! Now Burn, I think you owe the girls some information.  
  
Burn: yes, professor. As you may all know, I look exactly just like you guys, and I was made almost exactly the same way, except with a real human cell, and the chemical double X.  
  
Blossom: what's chemical double x?  
  
Professor U: well, chemical double x is the newest chemical X, it's chemical structure surpasses the original chemical X by 100 fold. But since it's so unstable, we have to make the chemical double x at a very small amount. (the professor went on about the details on how Burn is born)  
  
Blossom: so that's why you're here, I say I'm glad you're on our side Burn. he hee  
  
Bubbles: yeah, with you around, crime fighting will be a breeze.  
  
Buttercup: now we can relax, without having to deal with crime everyday.  
  
Burn: WHOA!!! wait a minute, that doesn't mean you girls have to go easy.  
  
all three: why not?  
  
Burn: (slaps forehead), I'm here to train you to fight better, not took over.  
  
Buttercup: training?  
  
Burn: Yes, I already told Professor Utonium to have a training facility ready.  
  
Bubbles: what training facility?  
  
:::Burn shows them the diagram:::::  
  
Burn: this facility is located below the house. First floor is the monitor room, that's where Professor Utonium will be, if there's going to be any emergencies. Next floor is the training room, that's where we shall go after I'm done explaining the details. Third floor....er.....not sure what it is for, but my dad should build something there in the future. Well that's it, and we're off to the facility.  
  
::::the carpet of the living room splits open to reveal an elevator:::  
  
Burn: ladies first.  
  
Blossom goes in first, Buttercup went in second, Bubbles follows her sisters at third. Burn gives them a weird look.  
  
Burn: oh, almost forgot, you won't be using any of your super powers while training, and try not to use them on day to day basis.  
  
Blossom: why not?  
  
Burn: I'll explain while training.  
  
:::::The elevator starts::::  
  
Blossom: why don't you just tell us....  
  
They all arrive at the 2nd floor of the facility before blossom ends her sentence.  
  
Blossom: now.  
  
Burn: alright let's start, but remember, no powers.  
  
::All four walks up to the training ground. There are many elements inside of the room. From a waterfall with a bunch of koi fish inside of the stream that runs near the fire island with a fire pit right in the middle, and to the left of the fire pit is a weapon room, right next to the weapon room is a hot spring with two sections. One for male and the other for the female, the doors are not present, just a Japanese cloth with two  
  
Buttercup: and how exactly are we going to get more powerful without using our powers? (with a frown)  
  
Burn: simple, you're only going to use chakra and Ki.  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup: what?  
  
Blossom: OH! I know what those are, chakra is the type of energy released by the cells in our body, Ki is the energy released by will power or spirit.  
  
Burn: you're a straight A student aren't you?  
  
Buttercup: she's also bossy, and a know it all.  
  
Blossom: I'm not a know it all.  
  
Buttercup: yes you are.  
  
Bubbles: No, I'm not.  
  
Buttercup: I wasn't talking about you Bubbles, you don't know anything.  
  
Bubbles: Yes I am!  
  
Buttercup: no you're not, Blossom is.  
  
Blossom: no I'm not!  
  
Burn: stop stop stop!, argh!, go to the dressing room, and change into your swimsuits. And meet me at the waterfall. I repeat! Do not use any powers, no flying, no super strength, no heat vision, no ice breath, no powers! got that?! (pops a vein)  
  
all three: got it. (started to quarrel again while walking to the dressing room inside of the hot spring).  
  
Burn: and stop fighting! (walks towards the waterfall).  
  
:::all three girls arrive at the waterfall while wearing workout clothing. Blossom has a pink tank top and a pink short, while wearing white sneakers. Bubbles has a blue t shirt and a blue short with white sneakers. Buttercup has a green shirt with green pants ::::  
  
Blossom: hey, he's not here.  
  
Bubbles: maybe he's underwater.  
  
::::a gust of water flies into the air. Burn runs above the surface of the water. Surprisingly, the surface of the water is untouched. Burn stops right in front of the girls, he smiled at them. Then the path of the water that he passed by bursts just like how he appears in the beginning:::  
  
Bubbles: oooohh  
  
Burn: soon, you will be able to do what I just did.  
  
Buttercup: oh sure, anyone can do that if they have super powers.  
  
Burn: I wasn't using any of my powers.  
  
Professor U: he's right Buttercup.  
  
:::Professor Utonium's voice can be heard over the speakers in the area:::  
  
Professor U: according to the computer data, Burn is not using any of his chemical double X power at all. The power reading it's at zero percent.  
  
Buttercup: ...but...but, he just did the wooosh!...and the...tip tap splash WHOOSH!, how in the world anyone can do that without using chemical X or Double X!?  
  
Burn: lots of training and discipline. Now come with me.  
  
Professor U: alright girls, be good.  
  
All three girls: bye bye professor.  
  
::::all the girls awe at the waterfall:::  
  
All three: ooohhh....ahhhhhh....  
  
::::they all took a splash of water to their face:::  
  
Burn: alright, go under the fall.  
  
::::all three girls started to hover:::  
  
Burn: NO POWERS!  
  
The three girls got under the fall, the freezing water of the fall started to make the girls shiver. Blossom has a snot coming out of her nose. Buttercup's trying very hard not to scream. Bubbles is just shivering and has tears on her eyes. All three girls screamed at the top of their lungs after 12 seconds.  
  
Burn: cold isn't it?  
  
Blossom: are you crazy!? this isn't training, this is torture!  
  
Burn: you want me to go under then?  
  
Blossom: sure, there's no way you can stand that kind of cold without using any powers.  
  
:::Burn walks toward the waterfall and place himself under the raging water::::  
  
Burn: hmm...it's fine. Get under the fall again, this time I'll help you out.  
  
Blossom: but how did you...never mind, I think your answer will be either something to do with Ki or Chakra right?  
  
Burn: hey, you're learning already.  
  
::::All three girls got under the fall, they started to shake from the cold:::  
  
Burn: good, now close your eyes. Feel the water that's pouring on your hair. Pay attention to the sound, feel the drops of water on your face, feel the energy and force of one of nature's greatest elements.  
  
Blossom:...ugh...  
  
Bubbles: (gasping)  
  
Buttercup: ....br...cold.....cold  
  
Burn: that's it, keep it up. Try not to feel the cold, think of something else.  
  
::the girls tried their best withstanding the cold waterfall, but it was too much for them. all three girls jumped out of the fall at the same time:::  
  
Burn: hey that's pretty good.  
  
Blossom: it is?  
  
Burn: yes, for not using any powers and just use your own ki, that's actually not that bad. And if you girls keep this up, you'll be able to beat those villains without using any of the chemical x powers. Heck, you won't even need it that much once you're done training.  
  
Bubbles: but why?  
  
Burn: the true essence of a hero is based on it's spirit and body. If a hero has a strong body, and spirit. The hero is virtually indestructible. See (shows the girls a picture of different Japanese heroes).  
  
Blossom: hey, that one looks just like your eyes (points to a picture of Kamen rider)  
  
Buttercup: and the scarf as well (points to a picture of a sentai {jp version of power rangers} )  
  
Bubbles: ah, and that one as well (points to Ultraman)  
  
Burn: yup, when I saw those guys, that was the true image of a super hero back in Japan. But of course I can't made up my mind which one I liked the best, so I combined all of their costumes into one. Took me a while too.  
  
Blossom: ah, it sure would be nice to have one of those costumes. Our dresses are nothing compare to those costumes. Oh look! it's Sailormoon! I always wanted one of those costumes.  
  
Bubbles: and there's Cardcaptor Sakura! I wanted one of those dresses as well.  
  
Buttercup: bah! those are sissy costumes, I want that one! (points to a picture of the saber knights from Bubble gum crisis).  
  
:::the three girls went on and on about which costumes they want:::  
  
Burn: hmm...costumes eh? Alright girls, back to training.  
  
All three: aww....  
  
:::all four heroes headed to a wooden platform:::  
  
Burn: this is where you will train your stamina and martial art skills. First off, I want you girls to run around the platform, and try to catch up with me for about...30 times? How's that sounds?  
  
Buttercup: hah, I can do that in 3 seconds....wait....no powers?  
  
Burn: that's right.  
  
Buttercup: darn!  
  
:::the first lap was no problem, up to the 10th lap the girls are already sweating heavily. Burn of course is still fine since he has more training. Burn looks behind him and sees the girl's faces becoming more pale:::  
  
Burn: (sweat drop) alright that's it, you girls are done for the first half. And you girls didn't do so bad, but in about 40 minutes it will be much harder. Oh and you may use the hot spring now.  
  
:::the girls wobbled towards the hot spring. Stripping down from their workout suits, they jumped into the spring with a bath towel in hand:::  
  
Blossom: ahh...that feels good. (blossom dips all the way down until all her hair is wet, she rises back up to catch some air).  
  
Bubbles: mm....water feels nice. (Bubbles has her pig tails loosened)  
  
Buttercup: that training wasn't so bad, I wonder what Burn wants us to do later.  
  
Blossom: I don't really want to know, he's kind of weird too. But he has some good qualities.  
  
Bubbles: why Blossom, you have a thing or two for Burn? (giving her sister a sly look)  
  
Blossom: what!? NO! he's just a good teacher that's all. And besides, you were giving him that lovely look every time you're near him.  
  
Bubbles: I was not!  
  
Buttercup: I guess he's ok, but he does has some cool looking moves, I give you that. Man, I can't wait to learn the burning knuckle.  
  
Blossom: and I want to learn how to use that fire blaze he did with his eyes.  
  
Bubbles: and I want to fly just like him. Bam! zoom! ah that was so awesome.  
  
Buttercup: I guess it wouldn't be that bad having a boy in the house after all.  
  
Blossom: and besides we might learn from each other.  
  
::::the girls are done chit chatting among each other. They all got out of the spring and got into their workout suits again.::::  
  
Blossom: Ok Burn, we're ready....Burn?  
  
::::Blossom looks around the training ground and spotted Burn at the wooden platform:::  
  
Buttercup: hey let's sneak up on him.  
  
Blossom: Buttercup are you crazy! The guy will spot us easily, and besides he knows so much martial arts he'll beat us up.  
  
Bubbles: hey guys look (points at Burn)  
  
Blossom & Buttercup: whoa  
  
::Burn is holding a traditional Chinese sword with some decorations at the handle. There's a face of a dragon that holds the blade, and a white scarf at the end of the sword. Burn bows to the wooden platform, he enters the platform walking steadily with the sword in his right hand:::  
  
Bubbles: it looks like he's going to cut something.  
  
Blossom: wait, I know what he's doing.  
  
Buttercup: what is it?  
  
Blossom: I believe it's called wusu, a martial art resembles dance steps, and sometimes it's used as a performance in China.  
  
:::Burn holds up his sword above him, he swings the blade slowly from left to right. He jumps forward, and somersault with his sword. The sword are trusted behind him, he slowly walks while holding the sword in place. Burn started to swing the sword above his head, he jumps following his sword. After grabbing the sword, Burn waves his hand, and a bunch of arrows going straight for him. He easily cut the arrows while spinning his sword. One arrow fires right behind him. Burn closes his eyes and side step the arrow with ease, letting the arrow strike the ground. Burn sheathe his sword. The arrow that he dodge splits into 5 archs:::  
  
Burn: ah, that was a good work out.  
  
:::clapping:::  
  
Buttercup: THAt was SO COOL!  
  
Bubbles: do it again, do it again!  
  
Blossom: teach us how!  
  
Burn: ha ha, you like that one. Wait until I use some other weapons. But first, you girls must learn the basics before doing any of these things, ok?  
  
All three: ok Burn.  
  
Burn: good, now give me 20 laps.  
  
Blossom: but we just did 10 laps.  
  
Burn: I know, but you didn't finish the original 30 laps.  
  
Blossom: oh...that's right, come on girls (with a smile on her face, blossom started to run around the platform_  
  
Bubbles: hey wait! (bubbles follows blossom)  
  
Buttercup: Hey Burn, promise you teach us some good stuff ok?  
  
Burn: oh sure! no problem. And I'll give you some good stuff too. (smirks) Burn, you got all that Professor U?  
  
Professor U: oh yes I did, those girls are going to love their new costumes.  
  
Well that's chapter 2, please R&R. 


	3. Power Up Powerpuff

Alright 2 reviews, hey it's better than nothing right?  
  
well let me explain on how you pronounce Braveun's name. Brave ONE! yes, I know I tried to make it JP style, so this will explain all the confusion.  
  
anyways on to the story!  
  
Chapter 3: Power up! Power Puff!  
  
The girls are sleeping in their room. Blossom is sleeping on the right side of the bed without wearing her red bow.  
  
Blossom: zzzz....must train hard...zzz  
  
Bubbles sleeps with her favorite doll Octi. She wraps the doll between her arms like it's her pet. She didn't put up her pig tails.  
  
Bubbles: zzzz....candy...  
  
Buttercup sleeps with a frown on her face, she's making a lot of movement under her bed sheets. Her legs and arms stretches and jerks.  
  
Buttercup: zzz..grr...I'm going to get you Burn....zzz  
  
A figure walks toward the girl's room. He reveals himself to the hall light, Burn is waiting for the girls to wake up.  
  
Burn: 4 pm. 30 more minutes until they're suppose to wake up.  
  
Burn waited for 60 minutes outside of the girls' room. He started to pace back and forth. He stares at the door.  
  
Burn: I guess they were exhausted from yesterday. (Burn opens the door to the girls' room). Ok girls time to wake...what the!?  
  
Burn looks around the room and he didn't see the girls. He looks down at the floor and sees a note. He reads the note.  
  
Blossom: dear our brave instructor, No pun intended. We thought it would be fun if you can find us at the training ground. Love PPG! Oh and NO powers! he hee.  
  
Burn: ...tsk ...tsk ...tsk. (burn steps on the platform to go down to the training ground)  
  
Burn looks around the training ground, he hears rustles on the forest to his right. He hears giggling on the waterfall to his left, and a loud OW! on the hot spring.  
  
Burn: heh, might as well have fun.  
  
Burn dashes at the grass that's growing all around the training ground. He put his upper torso forward like a ninja. He immediately arrive at the forest, Burn proceeds on taking a higher ground, he jumps from one tree to another. Burn glances around while hanging on a branch. He spots Buttercup sleeping inside of a log. Burn slowly jumps down from the tree. He sneaks up right in front of Buttercup's face. He smiles at his tough student.  
  
Burn: hey wake up! (nudges the sleeping Buttercup)  
  
Buttercup: huh! oh man!....how did you find me so easily!?  
  
Burn: you're horrible at hiding. Which means you need more training on stealth. Meet me at the waterfall.  
  
Buttercup: darn!  
  
Burn dashes off out of the forest, he jumps up on top of the waterfall. He stares down at Blossom, hiding behind the waterfall.  
  
Blossom: he he he...There's no way he'll find me in here. He won't look for any of us in the waterfall since he knows we can't stand it. But it was kind off a bad idea since now I'm soak and wet.  
  
Burn jumps down from the top to the bottom of the waterfall, he pops his head into the waterfall and smiles at blossom.  
  
Burn: you're too noisy.  
  
Blossom: AHH!!...no no! it was perfect, you must be cheating!  
  
Burn: professor  
  
Professor U: sorry Blossom, he's not using any of his powers.  
  
Blossom: hmph! (crosses her arm)  
  
Burn: better go change, you'll catch a cold that way. After that, wait here.  
  
Burn goes straight into the hot spring. He's about to open the door to the girls' side, he paused a bit.  
  
Burn: wait...if I go in, then they'll think I'm a pervert. Ugh...that's a good one Bubbles, hiding under a shield that keeps men away. But, since you're delaying the training session, I have no choice. Besides, she's hiding, she's not taking a bath.  
  
Burn opens the door. He sees Bubbles taking a bath, cleaning herself with Octi by her side. Bubbles didn't notice Burn's presence in the bath. Burn turns around to see Buttercup and Blossom walking towards the opening.  
  
Burn: OH CRAP!...  
  
Burn screams so loud that the girls finally noticed him. Bubbles stares at Burn with her eyes wide open. She started to gasp for air. Burn tries to calm her down.  
  
Burn: no no! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you're going to take a bath!, don't scream!  
  
Bubbles: AHH!!!!!  
  
Buttercup and Blossom: Burn! you pervert!  
  
Burn: WAIT! it was an accident, ARgh!!!  
  
Blossom and Buttercup jumps on Burn, they started punching him on the face. Bubbles grab a towel and join her sisters.  
  
Buttercup: he he he he.  
  
Blossom: ha ha, we got Burn good.  
  
Bubbles: yeah, you're not that good with girls aren't you Burn? Hey...he's gone! all that's left is Octi....OCTI! oh no, we were beating on you instead. (sniffs)  
  
Blossom: what?! but we just pummeled him. There no way he could escape without using any powers.  
  
Burn: ninjitsu skill, replace yourself with an object nearby. That was good girls, but not good enough. Now, here's my trick.  
  
Burn jumps up and dives on the girls. The girls screamed. Burn tied up the girls and carry them into the hot magma pool.  
  
Blossom: hey hey! what are you doing?!  
  
Burn: today you'll be bathing in magma. Sounds fun eh?  
  
Buttercup: hah, we did that before, it'll be easy.  
  
Burn: without using your powers.  
  
All three: ....aH!!! help help!, professor!  
  
Professor U: don't worry girls, you'll be fine.  
  
Burn: see, now in you go!  
  
All three: ahhh!! no no no! we promise not to pull a prank on you ever again!, ahhH!!!  
  
Burn: what was that? I can't hear you that well. (burn drops them into the pool of magma). Remember no powers! (smiles)  
  
All three: AH!!!  
  
Burn: just kidding (grabs the rope before they fall in). How'd you like my prank?  
  
Buttercup: I hate you!!!  
  
Blossom: you're mean!  
  
Bubbles: yeah!  
  
Burn: he he. Alright alright, enough games. Let's go to the real training.  
  
Burn untie the girls. They all walk to the waterfall, Burn goes behind the waterfall, and the girls are sitting on the rock platforms right in front of it. The girls are somewhat confused on what Burn is doing.  
  
Buttercup: he better not pull another prank on us.  
  
Bubbles: nah, he's not that mean.  
  
Blossom: why do I have a feeling that there's going to be projectiles coming out of the waterfall.  
  
Burn: because there are projectiles that are going to be shot from the waterfall.  
  
A bean bag shoots out from the waterfall, Blossom dodges the first one.  
  
Blossom: ah!, are you crazy! we can't tell when it's coming!  
  
Burn: that's the point!  
  
The girls started to dodge the bean bags. Blossom dodges the bags with careful observation. One hits her in the chest. She replies with an "oomph." Bubbles stays low, covering her head from incoming bean bags, she cover her eyes as well. Buttercup punches some bags away, but some still hits her dead on.  
  
Burn: remember, concentrate on where the bean bag is coming, feel it's current. Don't use your eyes, use your other senses as well.  
  
Blossom notice there're splashes of water behind her. She looks back and there's 3 cannons that shoots bean bags at them. Blossom quickly dodges the bean bags easily. Bubbles is still hiding from the madness. Buttercup falls on the river after loosing balance. Burn stops firing the bean bags.  
  
Burn: well...I guess you guys need to practice your balance. Come to the platform with me.  
  
Burn blindfolds the girls, he carefully tie a knot behind their head so it wouldn't come loose. Bubbles starts to giggle. Burn put his hand right in front of her mouth, he rubs her hair just to play around with her senses. He walks towards Buttercup. Buttercup notice his presence because of his footsteps.  
  
Buttercup: I can hear you....  
  
Burn: but do you know where I am?  
  
Buttercup: right....HERE!....huh!?  
  
Buttercup tries to grab Burn's feet but without success, she only squeeze air out. Burn tip toe behind Buttercup and squeeze her sides. Buttercup screams with laughter, then jump for Burn's feet again.  
  
Burn: he he, that's it, keep it up! Alright all three of you are going to find me.  
  
Bubbles: can we sniff you as well?  
  
Burn: um...sure. Use as much senses as possible, and remember, no x-ray vision.  
  
Burn walks around the girls, keeping his eyes on their movements. Blossom concentrates, she breathes with a pace. Burn smiled at her, he walked towards her and stomps on the floor. Blossom jumps towards Burn.  
  
Blossom: gotcha!!  
  
But Burn jumps away from her grasp, he flips over Blossom's body and crouches right behind her. Burn tickles her.  
  
Blossom: AHH!! stop that!  
  
With laughter she's started to chase Burn's footsteps. Burn runs towards Bubbles, while she's still trying to sniff out Burn's scent.  
  
Bubbles: ::sniff:: :::sniff:: I smell...Burn!  
  
Bubbles jumps towards Burn who's still trying to run away from Blossom. Burn let the two collided with each other.  
  
Bubbles & Blossom: I GOT HIM! ....(lift their blindfold) HEY! you're not Burn!  
  
Burn: ha ha, that was a close one eh?  
  
Buttercup: YAH!!!  
  
Burn: eh?  
  
Buttercup charges towards Burn, she leaps into the air.  
  
Buttercup: you're mine!!!  
  
Burn: too slow, but nice try  
  
Burn step out of the way again, Buttercup falls on her two sisters instead.  
  
Buttercup: got....cha....(she look at her two frowning sisters)  
  
Burn: hey that wasn't so bad. Remember just because you fail the first time, doesn't mean that you must quit right away, train and train again until you succeed.  
  
Blossom: but we fail horribly.  
  
Bubbles: yeah, and we can't be at your level.  
  
Buttercup: not to mention we don't have chemical double x  
  
Burn: AH! no no no! Chemical Double X has got nothing to do with the training. I wanted you girls to be able to depend on your own abilities not on super powers. Heck, when I was at your age, I was horrible at these training too.  
  
Blossom: but you are our age.  
  
Burn: uh...well, oh wait, Professor didn't tell you?  
  
Blossom: tell us what?  
  
Burn: I'm actually 17. He he  
  
Buttercup: no wonder you know so much! if we're seventeen we could do all those stuff too.  
  
Burn: ah, but it takes years for humans to be able to do all these things. The chemical X in your body let you adapt to your surroundings ten times faster.  
  
Bubbles: then how come you won't let us use the powers?  
  
Burn: the power that you release from the chemical X is weak right now, but from experience and hard work, I'm positive you girls will be able to learn how to handle the Chemical X full potential. I'll give you an example. Remember how Blossom got that Ice breath? and you two girls can't pull off the same trick?  
  
Bubbles: professor said that we're different in chemical make up.  
  
Burn: that's right, you girls each have your strong and weak points.  
  
Buttercup: I'm not weak!  
  
Burn: that's not what I meant, I have a weak point as well. I just don't know what it is yet.  
  
Blossom: well according to what you just told us, if we practice and train with you. We'll be able to beat up those guys with no problem right?  
  
Burn: that's right  
  
Blossom: but what if we fail?  
  
Burn: I guarantee you won't fail, if you're in trouble I'm always here to lend a hand.  
  
Blossom: ya know Burn, you're not a bad guy after all  
  
Burn: course not, now on with the training.  
  
Blossom: I'll take that back.  
  
Burn: he he, come on let's go.  
  
The girls train for days and nights. From regular exercise :::girls running around the base:::. To violent exercise :::the girls dodging lasers and swords::::. To peaceful time :::The girls follow Burn's movement (tai Chi):::. To an extreme :::The girls are more agile while dodging all the lasers, plus the swords and Burn himself:::.  
  
Burn: good job girls, now you're ready for them  
  
All three: Alright!  
  
Burn: Ah, but I don't think your dresses will survive in the battle though. Professor, if you may.  
  
Professor Utonium came down with one of the platforms. He hold in his hand 3 bracelets, each represents the girls' respectable colors. The design includes a heart on each one, with a B right on top of it.  
  
Professor: I heard you girls are doing very well with the training.  
  
Blossom: yeah, and it's all thanks to Burn.  
  
Professor: well that's really great, but it seems that your dresses are not going to make it if you're going to go against these guys. Heck, you might end up naked again like last time.  
  
All three: *blush* Professor!  
  
Professor: I'm kidding I'm kidding! Well here you go girls, three new outfits just for you.  
  
All three girls looked at their bracelet. Blossom examines it's texture, Bubbles try sniffing at it, Buttercup is about to bite into it.  
  
Blossom: well...um this is very nice Professor, we'll make sure we'll take good care of it during battle. But I fail to see how this will protect us.  
  
Burn: each one of those bracelet has it's own DNA sensors, and it'll only activate by your own. So press on the B and you'll get to see your new outfit.  
  
Blossom: ok...um...*presses the B on the bracelet*  
  
Buttercup and Bubbles follows. The bracelet lights up, engulfing the girls' body. The bracelet forms a thin layer of armor, each girls are wearing a body suit. Blossom's body suit covers her body from shoulder to thigh, then it forms a skirt. Gives her a pair of boots, next her hair bow has a heart that holds them together. Blossom open her eyes and surprise to see her new outfit. Bubbles' transformation goes from toe to head, she now has a pair of boots just like Blossom, her skirt is much more wider and fluffier. Then the same design crawls up her shoulder, creating a new compartment for a weapon. Her pigtails are now being hold with two beads on each one, her eyes opens to look at her new dress, she smiles. Buttercup's suit fully covers her from head to toe. Her eyes opens to see her new outfit, she was satisfied with it's design.  
  
Bubbles: AHH!! I look so pretty! thank you Professor!  
  
Buttercup: yeah! I don't have to wear those skirts anymore! Thank you Professor!  
  
Blossom: this is really nice, thank you so much Professor!  
  
Professor U: Oh don't thank me girls, thank Burn for giving me the idea.  
  
All three: thank you Burn!  
  
Burn: eh heh, no problem.  
  
Blossom: hey wait a minute, bracelets, transforming, posing....HEY! This is just like in an Anime!  
  
Burn: yup, and next time you can yell out PUFF CHANGE!!! before you transform, and you can create your own transformation sequence. Wanna see mine?  
  
Bubbles: yeah yeah!  
  
Buttercup: ooh ooh! this I gotta see!  
  
Blossom: Posing?  
  
Burn: BRAVE CHANGE!!!  
  
(Burn poses his arms in front of him like an X and then does a thrust to the right with his fist, and puts his left palm in front of his face. He proceeds by clenching it)  
  
(brave transformation theme)  
  
A brilliant light comes from under burn, a fiery aura engulfs his whole body, first the boots forms, then the rest of the armor, His belt forms and lights up with a flame glowing in the middle. Burn's face is now covered with a mask covering his whole entire face. His black hair turns white at last. Burn has now become Flame of Justice. BRAVE ONE!  
  
All three: THAT WAS COOL!  
  
A red light flashes the whole entire room. Emergency, Emergency! The alarm shouts. Townsville sector 3 and 4 are under attack by the robot armies, the giant monitor shows Mojo Jojo and Him at the top of the building commanding the troops.  
  
Brave: alright girls, let's go!  
  
All three: YEAH!  
  
The girls flew to the ceiling.  
  
Brave: wait! don't!  
  
The girls head bounces against the ceiling wall. The three rubbed their head in pain.  
  
Buttercup: OW! who made this ceiling!?  
  
Brave: ...use the hangar...(Brave points to the corridor with the girl's name on each gate, right next to it it's Brave's launching bay)  
  
Buttercup: I knew that.  
  
Professor: alright everyone, go Shuffle OFF!  
  
Brave: hey not bad Professor. Girls! SHUFFLE OFF!  
  
The four launched themselves out of the base and into the battle. The power puff girls are powered up and ready. But what evil scheme awaits them once they arrive. Find out on the next chapter! 


End file.
